


Не в своей стихии

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: 8.3, Drama, Gen, He’s still a bastard, I’m a little bit bitter, M/M, Wrathion-centric, a bit of humor, but we all know how and why (for the most part), i guess, i need this, so let me sing this song
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Гневион, кажется, впервые в своей жизни не может найтись с ответом. Не то чтобы он никого в своей жизни не спасал: в последнее время он работал над тем, чтобы спасти весь мир. Он просто не привык получать благодарности.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Не в своей стихии

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое изложение 8.3. Реплика Алекстразы настоящая (она произносит её в Душе Дракона, которую я в прошлом месяце удосужилась пройти до конца; да, мой паладин победил Смертокрыла позже, чем Н’Зота, давайте дружно посмеёмся), я никак не могла выкинуть её из головы, особенно после тех статей, в которых Гневыча любят лишний раз ткнуть носом в некоторые его сомнительные поступки (даже если дело больше в игровой механике, чем в сценарии)
> 
> Название из The Mountain Goats - How to Embrace a Swamp Creature

Гневион может сколько угодно говорить, что не боится шёпота Древних Богов. Въедливого голоса Н’Зота, изливающегося сомнениями, обнажающего страхи и пробуждающего застарелую ярость, которую нельзя контролировать — в ней можно только утонуть, как утонули его братья и сёстры, дяди и тёти, как тонет брат и как одним из первых утонул дед. «Отец» звучит куда представительнее, не так ли? Хотя кое-кто с ним бы не согласился. Кое-кто, носящий имя лучшего друга собственного деда, названного брата его бабушки. Все эти запутанные родственные связи звучат менее впечатляющее, когда вспоминаешь, что люди живут преступно мало и всё ещё находят время сомневаться, сражаться и убивать друг друга. Но об этом Гневион тоже старается лишний раз не думать. Может, в этом его истинная проблема: он умеет планировать и загадывать наперёд, строить планы так, как строят мосты в Вальгалле, но не позволяет себе задуматься по-настоящему. Если он передержит мысль в своей голове так, чтобы она вросла в него навязчивыми корнями и затмила кронами всё остальное, то рискует больше никогда ничего не сделать. Решения принимать трудно, когда перед тобой несколько вариантов, но, когда их столько, сколько ты можешь вообразить — столько, сколько Чёрный Когтей на твоей земле — это превращается в пытку. И Гневион не думает слишком долго. Он действует. По крайней мере, так было до того, как в его жизнь ворвалось простое осознание — невозможно остановить предсказание. А если попытаешься, мир сделает тебя первопричиной, камнем, от которого по воде пошли круги.  
Если бы не его дурные (амбициозные, но дурные) планы, то орочий шаман из параллельной вселенной не привёл бы за собой зелёное пламя и своего повелителя. Гневион прекрасно об этом знает — и потому старается об этом не думать. Он решает проблемы по мере поступления — теперь, когда исписал тонны бумаги, заглянул внутрь самого себя и ужаснулся. А ещё, конечно, решил принять своё наследие, а не бежать от него. (Если Гневион задумается о том, какую роль сыграл в истреблении собственного рода, он сойдёт с ума и без всякого Н’Зота. Или уже сошёл.)  
От вида развешанных на крюках драконьих туш в Твердыне его начинает тошнить, но он продолжает говорить, насмешливо и уверенно, как делал всегда. Это очень удобный фасад. Гневион уже даже не уверен, фасад ли это, или самая что ни на есть настоящая его часть. Впрочем, какая разница? Главное — не поднимать лишний раз взгляд, не жалеть и помнить, что даже дражайшая тётушка Алекстраза позволяет себе фразы вроде «Это больше не мои дети, убейте их».  
Это больше не твои братья и сёстры. Это больше не твой дед. Это больше не твои тётя и дядя. Конечно, ты никогда их толком и не знал, но это уже не они. Дважды не они. Трижды, если ты не остановишь прислужников Древнего Бога, которые не нашли плана получше, чем воскресить великих Нефариана и Ониксию. Словно о других чёрных драконах никто и никогда не слышал.  
Гневион не думает, когда забирает с собой чешуйки чёрных драконов и навсегда оставляет позади залы Чёрной Горы. Он клянётся никогда больше сюда не возвращаться, хотя знает, что клятвами лучше не разбрасываться, ведь мир слушает тебя постоянно.  
Гневион не думает, когда открывает портал в Ни’алоту прямо в сердце Кузни Сердца: он слишком заворожён открывшимися вероятностями, слишком сосредоточен на цели. Он почти не спит: стоит ему закрыть глаза, и Гневион начинает тонуть. А плавание никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
Гневион не думает о Чёрном Императоре: о том, как сильно тот похож на Смертокрыла, о зияющей дыре на месте его сердца и тем более о том, что это он сам. Гневион наигранно обижается — «ах, как быстро друзья готовы поверить в моё предательство!» — и не думает о том, что верит в это сам. Безумие слишком похоже на освобождение, а не на огненные оковы, стискивающие разум. Безумие слишком похоже на отдых. На выход. На…  
Смоляной Рог называет его братом и благодарит за помощь, но не упоминает о том, как он ужасно выглядит. Магни в выражениях не стесняется.  
— Сынок, когда ты в последний раз спал? — гулко, с участием интересуется вестник Азерот, и Гневион представляет, как крошится под его драконьими зубами алмазная кожа и тут же вздрагивает и приподнимает уголок рта. Но Магни замечает. Конец света меняет даже дварфов.  
— Не надо было соглашаться тащить тебя в Штормград, — качает головой Магни, и Гневион замирает. Слишком близко этот дварф подобрался к тому, о чём последний (предпоследний? всё стало куда сложнее) чёрный дракон не думает чаще всего.  
— Небось, тяжело видеть кусок своего папаши вот так, на всеобщем обозрении? — Магни хлопнул бы его по плечу, если бы дотянулся, но вместо этого неловко ударяет по лопатке. Почти попав.  
Гневион думает о том, что даже не заметил кусок брони Смертокрыла, уютно расположившийся на берегу штормградского озера. Он пришёл в Штормград не ради своего деда. И не для того, чтобы предложить свою помощь. Хотя и это тоже. Но на самом деле…  
По кругам под глазами нового штормградского короля легко понять, что тот тоже не спит. И Гневион старается не думать о том, что именно снится Ринну. Он ловит его взгляд и пытается понять, подобрался ли Н’Зот слишком близко. Придётся ли ему переживать то, в чём преуспели его кошмары.  
Хук справа — тоже неплохая причина для визита. Он заслужил куда больше, чем простой удар и пару яростных обвинений. В захваченном Древним Богом Штормграде, который видит Гневион по ночам, Андуин никогда его не обвиняет. Он вообще не говорит, потому что в мире победившей Бездны от него осталась лишь оболочка.  
— О, нет, в этом даже есть какая-то прелесть, — отвечает Гневион на сетования Магни, обнажая зубы и приподнимая бровь. Он ждёт, что Магни скривится и оставит его в покое. Но вестник словно не только сам стал прозрачным, но и видит насквозь всех остальных.  
— Значит, дело в мальчишке, — вздыхает Магни, и Гневион ухмыляется ещё шире, хотя улыбка его дрожит.  
— Боитесь за своего дражайшего короля? Я ведь вёл себя как истинный джентльмен. Ах, Альянс, а ведь когда-то я ставил именно на вас…  
Магни бросает на него взгляд, который могли бы бросать на него разочарованные родственники. Что-то между «прекрати паясничать» и «мы всегда готовы выслушать, если что». Гневион не перестаёт улыбаться, но у него начинает сводить зубы.  
— Он сильнее, чем кажется, — наконец неловко произносит Магни, и Гневиону хочется вскинуть руки и закричать «Я знаю!», хочется схватить Магни за грудки и рыкнуть «Н’Зоту всё равно!». Вместо этого он потирает левую щёку и произносит:  
— Это я заметил.  
И Магни хмыкает, и оба знают, что речь совсем не о силе его удара.  
— Не думай, что я так просто от тебя отстану, — грозится Магни, склоняясь над матрицей одного из механизмов титанов.  
— Вашему королю не стоит ждать с моей стороны никаких…  
Магни машет рукой.  
— Я о твоих привычках со сном, молодой человек, — он сдвигает алмазные брови. — А уж чего стоит или не стоит ждать Андуину с твоей стороны — это никак не моё дело. Может, дело Генна, конечно…  
Магни замолкает и растворяется в работе. Гневион почти ненавидит себя за следующий вопрос.  
— Седогрива? Он что, личный телохранитель короля, или…?  
Он мог бы назвать его «шавкой», но Андуин уважает чёртова Седогрива. Даже Гневион его немного уважает. И вообще, кажется, только сам Седогрив не уважает чёртова Седогрива.  
— Я скорее о его не то чтобы тайной операции по поиску идеальной штормградской королевы… — Магни поднимает голову. — Кажется, в какое-то мгновение он даже всерьёз подумывал о той зандаларской принцессе — ну, когда она оказалась у них в плену… Кстати! А покажи-ка мне ещё разок тот плащик, идея есть…  
Гневион не уточняет, о какой королеве идёт речь. Он, конечно, вовсе не такой уж и гений, каким считал себя почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, но сложить факты о людском троне и наследовании в состоянии. Это как сложить два и два, только гораздо больнее. По причинам, о которых Гневион тоже старается не особо задумываться.  
И потому он достаёт из закромов плащ, в который вшиты чешуйки Нефариана и Ониксии и прохладные дренорские ночи, которые Гневион провёл, заново учась шить. Это до странности его успокаивало. И успокаивает до сих пор — особенно когда отвлекает от сна.

***

Гневион не сразу понимает, что Н’Зота больше нет. Ему кажется, что это недоразумение. Обман. Великий план, придуманный куда более зрелым противником, и потому бесконечно лучший, чем быстрые броски самого Гневиона.  
Фантомное ощущение где-то в затылке никуда не исчезает. Кажется, что в любую секунду он снова услышит навязчивый шорох чужих мыслей, жаждущих пробраться в его голову. В следующее мгновение. Нет, не в это, но вот в то, что за ним, точно.  
Магни встречает его в Кузне и выглядит так, словно готов вырубить собственным хуком справа, куда более разрушительным, чем замах человека, пусть и короля.  
— Теперь-то ты наконец выспишься?  
Гневион лжёт, и Магни пинками отправляет его на свежий воздух. «Чтоб нагулять усталость». Он, конечно, всё продумал, этот хитрый прозрачный дварф: толкает его в сторону портала, который больше не вихрится тёмным и зыбким, а искрит знакомыми белыми стенами и синими крышами.

И чёрный дракон снова входит в Штормград — не пряча свои выдающие на раз глаза и не в виде отрезанной головы или остатков собственной брони. Которой, к слову, на озере больше нет.

Гневион смотрит, как закатное солнце окрашивает белые стены крепости огненно-рыжими разводами, и ему вдруг безумно хочется расправить крылья, потянуться всем телом, заглянуть в гладь озера, чтобы удостовериться: в отражении нет капающей из разорванной груди лавы, нет изломанного рога, а в глазах нет жажды спалить этот мир дотла.  
Он загребает острыми носками сапог прорывающийся сквозь траву песок и всерьёз подумывает о том, как скоро всполошатся штормградские стражи, если он сбросит оковы смертного тела (которое предпочитает драконьему, но никогда в этом не сознается). А потом слышит голоса: повыше, за рядами высаженных в каком-то известном одному садовнику порядке кустов, в небольшом саду, ютящемся в тени крепостных башен.  
— Отец часто писал о вас.  
Гневион не хочет подслушивать. У него есть сотни Чёрных Когтей, натренированных и приспособленных для этого куда лучше. По паре таких должно быть в каждом из районов Штормграда, и Гневион мог бы связаться с любым из них хоть прямо сейчас.  
— Лорд Фордрагон не упомянул о том, что обучал вас.  
Гневион не хочет подслушивать, но этот голос всегда заставлял его разум заткнуться. А в тишине остаётся только одно.  
— Явно не тому же, чему обучал вас.  
Второй голос — яркий, немного печальный, но уверенный в себе — заставляет Гневиона оскалиться. Его стратегическая часть предполагает, что обладательница этого голоса могла бы стать неплохим союзником. Или хотя бы источником информации. Но другая часть, чешуйчатая и всё ещё неуклюжая, внутри которой постоянно пылает пламя, ревниво рычит и бьёт хвостом.  
Андуин смеётся — немного надтреснуто. Наверное, потому что он опять вспоминал отца. Хотя забывает ли он о нём хотя бы на секунду?  
Гневион решает, что быть сбитым катапультой — не самое худшее, чем может произойти с ним за день. Он разворачивается и возвращается к воде, почти бегом, а потом, наконец, обращается.  
Никто из тех, кто знаком с драконом, не расскажет вам, как именно он меняет одну шкуру на другую. Трещат ли кости, растягивается ли болезненно тело? Вихрится ли, искрится вокруг магия? Даже если смотреть очень внимательно, всё равно пропустишь: в одну секунду перед тобой дракон, а в другую — его смертная оболочка. Никаких спецэффектов. Просто мгновение, в которое мир принимает превращение, как должное. В конце концов, Драконьи Цветные Крыла существуют в этом мире слишком давно, чтобы тот обращал на их выходки внимание.  
Ветер под перепончатыми крыльями — почти облегчение, хотя Гневиону немного страшно. Как и всякий раз, когда он отрывается от земли, своей родной стихии.  
Ему кажется, что он слышит удивлённый возглас со стороны сада у крепости, а потом его несмело окружают штормградские стражники на грифонах. Белых, как подбор. Звери боятся его: кричат и отворачивают клювы. Стражи сжимают в руках копья. Где-то далеко внизу наверняка натягиваются тетивы луков и скрипят катапульты.  
Гневион замирает в воздухе, чтобы к нему привыкли. Плавно загребает крыльями проплывающие мимо облака — расслабленно, почти лениво. А потом скользит вниз, к озеру, не обращая внимания на крикливый, следующий за ним конвой.  
Львиные лапы грифонов загребают воду, а один из них решает, что не нанимался связываться с драконом и сбрасывает своего седока.  
Гневион ловит его передними лапами: осторожно, стараясь не задеть когтем кольчужный доспех. Не хватало ещё, чтобы бедолага повис на собственном металлическом воротнике.  
Дракон чуть наклоняет голову и косит на стражника алым глазом. Это дварф, совсем молодой, судя по едва достающей до ключиц бороде. Есть в этом какая-то ирония: в зависшем над озером, который был покоем Смертокрыла, чёрном драконе и в дварфе в его хватке, чьи дальние родственники вполне могли ковать Разрушителю Миров броню.  
Гневион не приземляется: опускает дварфа на одну из стен вокруг старого города и взмывает вверх, в облака. На этот раз стража за ним не следует. Где-то справа, настолько далеко, что он даже не поворачивает голову, свистят катапультовые копья. Очень вовремя. Но так, чтобы не получать выговор от капитана, конечно.  
Спасённому дварфу в тот вечер покупают пиво все, кому не лень ещё раз выслушать историю о том, какая нежная у сына Смертокрыла хватка и какое сухое у него дыхание.

***

Гневион устаёт и возвращается к крепости в сумерках. И чуть не падает в чёртово озеро, когда понимает, что его ждут.  
— Гарольд, сын Скардифарри, а также вся его летучая дивизия и родня из Лок-Модана просили передать тебе свою благодарность.  
Андуин стоит у кромки воды — та почти облизывает его сапоги — со сложенными за спиной руками и взглядом, устремлённым на ту сторону озера.  
Гневион, кажется, впервые в своей жизни не может найтись, что на это ответить. Не то чтобы он никого в своей жизни не спасал: в последнее время он работал над тем, чтобы спасти весь мир. Он просто не привык получать благодарности. Может, потому что до недавнего момента у него это плохо получалось — спасать кого бы то ни было. Но благодарность родственника — не то же самое, что благодарность незнакомца.  
Вместо ответа Гневион подходит ближе. Снова подмечает, что теперь слегка возвышается над Андуином, но привычного радостного укола не ощущает. Только привычное уже ожидание удара. Шёпота, который освободит его, как освобождал всю Чёрную стаю уже долгие, долгие века.  
Они молчат. Это молчание не похоже на то, что повисало между ними в Туманной Таверне после игры и разговорах о судьбах мирах, а после — о чём-то совсем неважном. И в то же время… Гневион опускает напряжённые плечи и выдыхает в прохладный озёрный воздух остатки скопившегося за полёт дыма. Андуин бросает на него взгляд — осторожный, немного встревоженный. Жест, который совсем не изменился. Гневион делает вид, что не замечает этого.  
— Телия выразила ярое желание с тобой познакомиться.  
Гневион прикусывает чуть не вырвавшееся изо рта язвительное «Да неужели?» и вместо этого уточняет:  
— Телия Фордрагон?  
Как будто уже не знает ответ. Как будто они оба не знают, где Гневион был и что услышал.  
— Если в Штормграде есть ещё Телии, то, думаю, и они тоже. Подожди пару дней, и с тобой захочет познакомиться весь город.  
Гневион растерянно хмурится, хотя совсем не планировал показывать своё замешательство. Андуин поспешно объясняет:  
— Гарольд, сын Скардифарри, не держит язык за зубами. Может, в паре таверн о тебе уже поют песни.  
— Вот так просто?  
У чёрных драконов и людей — долгая и неприятная история. Гневион сомневается, что один нырок в воздухе может вот так просто её изменить. Спасение мира, с другой стороны, — неплохое начало.  
— Я ведь не уточнял, какие именно.  
Гневион не поворачивает головы, но в голосе Андуина слышится усмешка, и он довольно точно может представить его лицо. Говорят, для дракона пара человеческих лет — ничто. Но говорящие, конечно, не учитывают то, что эта пара лет для иного дракона может быть третью собственной жизни. Хотя Гневион сомневается, что забыл бы эту усмешку, даже если бы прошло несколько веков.  
— Отец Телии был моим наставником, и она…  
— Не объясняй, — прерывает его Гневион и не успевает унять своего внутреннего зверя. Тот обнажает клыки и выпускает искры. — Не надо.  
Но Андуин, будучи Андуином, продолжает. Что за невыносимый упрямец.  
Он говорит о том, что они хотят отыскать Фордрагона. Или хотя бы выяснить, что с ним произошло. Неведение выедает их обоих уже очень давно.  
И тогда Гневион, будучи Гневионом, спрашивает, что же ей тогда за дело до сына Смертокрыла, который ничего о Фордрагоне не ведает.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — Андуин наконец поворачивается к нему, но Гневион не спешит делать того же. — Какое производишь впечатление. Особенно теперь, когда твоя драконья форма больше не выглядит как…  
Гневион предупреждающе рычит, и Андуин смеётся. Гневион скучал по этому смеху — пусть тихому, погребённому под тяжестью обстоятельств и несмелому. Но всё же настоящему.  
Когда смех Андуина затихает, его взгляд снова начинает искать что-то на той стороне озера. Гневион хочет задать вопрос, но тот превращает его язык в камень. Родная, казалось бы, стихия, но как невовремя.  
Андуин открывает рот, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать ещё что-то неважное в попытке вернуть ту, уютную тишину, к которой они привыкли в Пандарии, Гневион выдыхает:  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всё равно поступил бы так же?  
Гневион знает, что Андуин поймёт, о чём он. Но ответа не ждёт. Он привык, что в его кошмарах Андуин молчит, и этого всегда достаточно. Гневион и сам прекрасно может заполнить эту тишину.  
Потому он почти пропускает тихое «Да», но пропустить чужие пальцы на своём запястье не смог бы при всём желании.  
Что-то внутри него вдруг лопается, как горячий пузырь на поверхности лавы, и он вспоминает полную огня грудную клетку Чёрного Императора, но потом — потом прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. И фантомное ощущение чужого древнего голоса, готового в любой момент пообещать, что всё достанется Гневиону без особых усилий, без трудных признаний и ошибок, исчезает вместе с выдохом.

Той ночью Гневион засыпает впервые за, кажется, целую вечность — не на мгновение и не на час, который и в лучшее время был бы непозволительной роскошью.  
И ему ничего не снится.


End file.
